


Frustrated Plans and other outcomes

by Luiselena



Series: By the Skin of Your Teeth [3]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Altamira Gang, Brezziks, F/M, Falling In Love, Fogteeth Clan, Jealousy, Lust, Mating Rituals, Orc Culture, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Claiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiselena/pseuds/Luiselena
Summary: Grekk, the dauntless Orc. He faces bigger challenges, what he planned might not work. But fear not! because his little lady has her own plan.What the fuck happened to his little goddess?Her cute butt was on display, her breast were too. Grekk had never seen her hair down, it was a waterfall of curls. He wanted to tangle his hand in it while he kissed her neck,  and teased her with his tusks,  he wanted to grab her by the hips and sit her on his lap  -and on his face- while he kissed that fucking mouth- But wait…





	Frustrated Plans and other outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> SO, I have decided to turn this into a series (because i'm not good with multi-chapters) and its not going to have a "straight" storyline, please bear with me, cause this is probably going to be all over the place...

**He wanted to rip something apart, with his bare hands.**

 

 

 

**:.-.:**

 

Grekk had gone to the library again, the Brezzik guy -his name was Tod- looked at  him over the rim of his glasses and told him the second he was inside that she wasn’t there. 

 

“She’s not here, left a few minutes ago, went for coffee.” he said with a dismissive tone. 

 

Grekk turned and walked right back out -with no shame of his crush being addressed by a lizardman- there was a small family-owned coffee shop at the end of the street called “Ramirez Cafe”.  _ She's probably there. _ He thought.

 

As he walked down the street, he saw a couple of Altamira men hanging around. Instinctively he puffed his chest out, making him look broader and bigger. They normally didn’t come to this part of town.  _ Something to report to Dorghu.  _ This was new, and ever since the wand/Bright accident, things have been a little weird.  **Something has been awaked.** Was what his boss had said.

 

He reached the shop, stopped for a second to look at his reflection on the window, he was wearing a baseball cap, he turned the thing backwards -So he could see better- patted his shoulders and opened the door. What he saw inside would still make his blood boil later…

 

His girl was there alright, standing in all her glory. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a pink shirt with a wide neck, and black combat boots. Her hair was loose and she had makeup on. The whole shebang.

 

_ What the fuck happened to his little goddess?  _

 

Her cute butt was on display, her breast were too. Grekk had never seen her hair down, it was a waterfall of curls. He wanted to tangle his hand in it while he kissed her neck,  and teased her with his tusks, he wanted to grab her by the hips and sit her on his lap -and on his face- while he kissed that fucking mouth-  _ But wait… _

 

There was a guy talking to her, he was standing very close… He was grabbing her by the elbow, pulling her  _ closer.  _ Grekk growled -causing an old human lady walking near him to almost shit herself- he couldn’t see his girls face now. What if she had a… Mate. That thought never crossed his mind, it was a possibility, but he had not smelled a male on her before. 

**He wanted to rip something apart, with his bare hands.** This… feeling of dread, despair and madness that was settling in his gut  was so new to him… Jealousy.  _ Oh fuck no _ . He was not going to let this happen.  _ You’re gonna pull your shit together and face the situation like a Blooded Orc.  _

 

Grekk was so stuck in his head, it took a few seconds for him to realize she was actually being harassed by one of the Altamira assholes and not talking to some boyfriend. He focused and finally smelled her, her usual delicious scent, but fear was coating it too.

 

Grekk snarled and cracked his neck -the old lady almost fainted this time- getting ready to defend his girl, even if it meant blowing his plan of not scaring her away. she was already scare.  He took big and menacing steps, grabbed the asshole by his neck basically ripped him off of her.

 

“Motherfucker! don’t touch me Pigskin! Altamira, bitch!”  the guy said, squealing. Grekk got closer to his ear and spoke in a deep threatening voice.

 

“If I ever see you, or any other Altamira  _ bitches _ near her, Imma crush your skull and theirs. She’s mine. See my leather? Fogteeth Clan.” Nostrils flaring, Grekk let him go.

 

The girl was standing there, looking at him with her mouth open, her chest rising with every heavy breath. Everybody else in the coffee shop was watching too -the old lady was fanning herself in a corner now- He heard the guy leaving in a rush, but his attention wasn’t on that anymore.

 

Grekk stood still, she was the one to approach him, she reached out her hand and touched his forearm, the clod skin of her palm against his hot one made him shudder.  _ She’s so soft, and delicate. _

 

“Grekk… Thanks for your help, y-you didn’t have to” she said, her eyes were a little bit red, her cheeks and nose flushed.

 

“It was nothin’ little girl...” His ears twitched.  _ Maybe she didn’t hear what I said. - _ she had-

 

She nodded, lowered her hand and turned towards the counter, the cashier handed her a take-out tray of coffees and a bag of treats. With her eyes to the floor, she walked past him to the door, suddenly she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder with dangerous sultry eyes -thank god he had moved his eyes off of her ass-.

 

 

“Aren’t you coming?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! 
> 
> I have some Ideas, and I'm planing on writing down some of my headcanons. If you have ANY ideas or Prompts for me PLEASE HIT ME WITH IT!


End file.
